clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Hun's Incident
Ben Hun's Incident was an event that happened on the 21st June 2010, in which Ben Hun sustained terrible injuries from using the outdated and dangerous Time Travel Staff. Kwiksilver's beloved Vortex Manipulator was also destroyed on this day, and later rebuilt. It also marked the outlawing of Fudd from the HunEmpire. The event All was quiet in The Hole. The robots were powered down, Ben Hun was asleep and only the security system was awake at this hour of the night. In the very depths of The Hole, a secret room inside a secret room housed the most sought-after, powerful relic of the Hun Family. The Time Travel Staff. Some said it wasn’t real, just some myth made up by conspiracy theorists. Some believed in the staff, such as that crazy mushroom and that guy with the propeller hat. Very little was known, so arguments between the ones that believed and the ones that didn’t were very short lived, which was good in one way because they didn’t get to the point of pulling out Snowball Guns. However, there were some who knew the real origins of the staff. Floating in the Void between worlds was a silver cylinder parked next to a large wall. This cylinder housed the Bureau of Fiction, an organisation who controlled the world of Club Penguin Fanon and everything in it. In this bureau, randomness was quite common, adventures were made, and dreams became reality. One creature inside this Bureau was a small, living ball of fluff called a Puffle. This puffle’s full title was Director Benny Hill de Blah, Director of the Universe. He approved or denied anything that happens inside the Universe of CP Fanon. And he was very angry. “A TIME TRAVEL STAFF? I DO NOT APPROVE!” he yelled through the door of his office to the room housing the Narrator’s Organ and the tern on the organ seat. The tern sitting on the Organ’s seat, none other than the Illustrious and Honourable Mayor Aclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II, also known as Mayor McFlapp, sighed. “For th’ last flippin’ time, Benny, I didn’t make th’ article!” screamed back Mayor McFlapp. “That bloomin’ Carrion bloke did, wot!” Lord Carrion was the head of the Universal Bureau of Entropy, an organisation similar to the Bureau of Fiction but serving as their antagonists. They created articles that were evil, drawings that were evil and music that was, well, evil! “I don’t care!” yelled Director Benny, “Giving Ben Hun power was forbidden at the last board meeting. Delete it!” “Not today, you bally hairball!” exclaimed Mayor McFlapp, “I’ve got an absoballylutely brilliant idea to turn this good for us, wot, just let me finish this flippin’ story I’m writing!” Mayor McFlapp continued writing the story, which is the one you are currently reading, and Director Benny went back to approving sentences with mutterings of “I do not approve,” and “Bah,” Director Benny and Mayor McFlapp knew that the Time Travel Staff was in fact created by the evil Time Agency on a slow day by unqualified technicians. As a result, the Staff was dangerous, unstable and damaged time and space greatly whenever it was used. However, Ben Hun denied this and continued to use the staff, in ignorance of its dangers to him. So he slept on, not hearing the slight sound of the glass in the roof of the Staff’s secret room being cut into a perfect circle, just large enough to fit a penguin. A silent figure dressed in black pulled a rope tight around its waist and adjusted the strange watch on its wrist. It then descended slowly into the room, heading towards the glass case in which the Staff was kept. It did a few flips then stopped just short of the top of the case. Pulling a small instrument from its pocket, the figure cut a hole in the top. The instrument gave a shrill whine, and Ben Hun stirred in his sleep. The top of the case was off. Pulling a few other items from its pocket, the figure found what it was looking for. A circular weight with a hole in it. Very carefully, and sweat starting to appear on its visible forehead, the figure slid the weight over the staff. It fell with a slight clink onto the floor of the staff’s case. With the same care he used when cutting the top of the case, the staff was pulled out and stowed on the figure’s back. It started to ascend back up into the hole. Ben Hun awoke sweating and afraid. He had just had a dream about losing his empire to an orange smiling hairball. He shuddered. Suddenly, Ben heard a slight scraping noise coming from his Secret Room. He slipped on his fluffy slippers and ran to it. He arrived in the room, and saw the figure climbing through the hole. “Kwiksilver!?!” he cried. The black figure jumped, bumping it’s head on the roof, then slid to the ground. It’s mask fell off and it revealed a black penguin with brown hair. He was James Erasmus Kwiksilver, Kwiksilver for short. Ben Hun’s rival and worst enemy. ---- “Robots!” screamed Ben Hun, pointing at Kwiksilver, “Seize him and retrieve my staff!” At Ben Hun’s words, the security system activated. The Doom Bots activated and started firing energy bolts at Kwiksilver, who had to do a frantic dance to avoid them. Kwiksilver checked his Vortex Manipulator, and was about to set the destination time when an energy bolt hit it exactly. “No!” yelled Kwiksilver. Sparks leapt from his device, the casing broke and it gave a pathetic whine, then the strap broke and it slid off his wrist. Tears sprung to Kwiksilver’s eyes, but there was no time to mourn the trusty device. The Doom Bots kept firing, and Kwiksilver had to run for it. He scooped up the Vortex Manipulator and ran down a narrow corridor towards the entrance to The Hole. Ducking down very small and tight secret passage, Kwiksilver shot down an air shaft and crashed into a metal plate. The plate flew off with Kwiksilver riding atop as if it was an out-of-control sled. He zoomed through the hilly country of the HunEmpire. Finally, Kwiksilver crashed into a helicopter parked near the coast. Willy the Penguin, Kwiksilver’s protégé, best friend and travelling partner jumped out and helped him up. “Did you get the staff?” he asked. “And where’s your Vortex?” Kwiksilver pulled the lump of slightly smoking metal, leather and circuitry out of his pocket and looked at it glumly. “Holey Cheese!” cried Willy, “What happened to it?” “Energy bolt,” muttered Kwiksilver. “Don’t worry buddy,” said Willy, “Doc Hickory will help you fix it.” Doctor Hickory Dickory Dock was a time-traveling Human who Kwiksilver sometimes travelled with. He had crash-landed his ship into Antarctica two years ago, but had managed to fix it and returned to his universe. However, he still visited his penguin friends occasionally. “Well, look on the bright side,” said Kwiksilver, “At least I got the staff. Now that’s one problem less on my mind.” Kwiksilver had been warning Ben Hun of the dangers of the Staff for years, but had given up on Ben getting rid of it. As a result, he often tried to steal it. “Soooo…” said Willy, “Where is it?” Kwiksilver felt around his back but could not find the Staff. It was gone! He stamped his flipper in frustration, tripped over the metal plate and went flying into the helicopter. Willy just laughed, jumped in and flew off. ---- Ben Hun was running after Kwiksilver with his Doom Bots when he had turned a corner and they had lost sight of him. “MASTER,” said one Doom Bot. “WHERE DID HE GO?” “He must have activated his time travel watch thingy,” said Ben Hun. He hadn’t seen it destroyed. “MASTER,” called a Doom Bot. He was coming down the corridor with something in his hands. “My staff!” said Ben Hun. He snatched the staff and cradled it into his arms. “AWAITING ORDERS,” droned the first Doom Bot. “Keep guarding The Hole!” ordered Hun. “It was YOUR fault that he got in! See to it that this never happens again!” “YES MASTER,” droned the Doom Bots in unison. The robots scooted off and took their places in the Hole. Ben Hun was left alone. He sighed to himself. “Why am I surrounded by idiots!” he yelled, throwing out his arms. The Staff, which was his left arm, knocked over a vase on a pedestal. It crashed to the floor and broke into a million pieces. Ben Hun froze, then looked at the broken vase. He sighed again and sat down in the hallway. “I need a holiday,” he said to himself, “A time travelling holiday!” Ben knew what to do. He stood up straight, held the staff in front of him and began twirling it counter clockwise. The outdated and cracked circuits in the Staff whirred and clicked, and prepared for time travel. Ben had to concentrate on the staff, or something terrible could happen to him. A green glow surrounded Ben, flickering feebly and the Time Gear in the staff started to activate. This was a crucial moment in the process. His body started to dissipate into atoms to travel through time. The glow glowed a fluoro green. There had to be no distractions- CRASH! A nearby Doom Bot had knocked over a suit of armour, and Ben Hun looked over in alarm and stopped turning the staff. Suddenly, Ben Hun dissolved into a cloud of green particles and the staff clattered to the floor. ---- In the Department of Time in the Bureau of Fiction, alarms rang in the sub-office of the Vortex Rescue Response Team. Their job was to rescue, help and assist time travellers who came into trouble whilst travelling in the fourth dimension. The six officeworkers in the small office, eating chips from the cafeteria on the seventh floor of the giant cylinder that was the Bureau, heard the alarm and dropped their chips. They donned special suits and jumped on several hovering scooters positioned near giant sliding doors. The airlock on the office’s internal door activated and the giant sliding doors opened. A portal to the fourth dimension was behind them, and immediately pulled the scooters in. They reappeared in the vortex of time and space, a tunnel filled with storms, dust, and strange colours. After stopping to let a large blue box pass them by, the officeworkers turned down a side tunnel and found what they were looking for. Ben Hun was floating in the vortex, his mouth frozen in a gasp of surprise. He was covered by a faint green glow, the only thing preventing him from being ripped apart by the vortex. He was frozen in time. “Okay,” said an officeworker, “We’ll take him back to the Bureau and do a memory wipe. We’d better erase memories of the Staff too.” “Agreed,” the rest chanted. They pulled out a bag and slid it over Ben Hun. They tied it to their scooters, and then jetted off back to the Bureau. ---- Ben Hun awoke in a hospital bed. He was dazed and confused, and had no idea how he got there. A nurse passed his bed. “Nurse, what’s going on?” he demanded, “Why am I-OOWW!” He had attempted to move his flipper just a tiny bit. “It’s alright, Master Hun,” said the nurse in a soothing voice. “You’re in the Eastshield Hope Hospital. You were brought in a few days ago because you hit your head on something.” “The strangest thing is, that bump to the head seems to have weakened your bone structure. They’re physically warped.” “AAAAAH!” screamed Hun, “Do something, help me! I don’t want to be paralysed!” “Calm down, calm down, we’re using advanced herbal remedies to heal you. It should take about four months and you’ll be good as new.” “B-but,” stammered Hun, “I’ve got a country to run! How is the HunEmpire going to prosper without me?” “It’s all taken care of, Master Hun. We’ve found a replacement for you.” The door of the ward opened and Ben Hun’s replacement came in. It was none other than Fudd. “Hiya, Ben!” grinned Fudd. He jumped onto Ben Hun’s hospital bed, causing Ben to scream again as his warped flippers were crushed by Fudd’s weight. “Whoops, sorry, but hey,” said Fudd quickly, “My dear old mother always said, no pain, no gain!” “Fudd-“ started Ben. “Don’t worry about a thing, Ben buddy, I’m taking care of things. I’ve improved the economy by changing the currency to fish fingers!” “FUDD-“ started Ben, angry. “Oh, and I’ve also redesigned The Hole to make it a non-stop disco party! The whole place is now painted orange and blue and yellow and fluro green and there are pictures of cute bunnies and unicorns everywhere!” “FUDD, I SWEAR, IF YOU’VE TOUCHED MY FURNITURE-“ “The furniture? Oh yeah, I had to move it outside to accommodate the party tables, but, uh, it didn’t fit through the doorway so we had to smash it to pieces. Sorry.” Ben Hun’s face was the colour of beetroot. Steam was pouring out of his ears. He was very, very angry. “Hey Ben, buddy, you look a little stressed. I heard that these hospital beds have inbuilt massage mattresses. I’ll just start it up for you.” Fudd jumped off the bed and onto a control pad near the floor. He started pressing buttons. “FUDD, NO! THAT’S THE MOTION CONTRO-“ shouted Ben Hun, but he never got to finish his sentence. The bed jerked backwards and Hun went crashing through the window, plummeting five floors and landing in the hospital pond. Nurses and doctors rushed to his rescue. Fudd looked out the window at the chaos he had caused. “Whoops,” he said. ---- In a rubbish dump in the HunEmpire, the remains of the furniture of The Hole lay. A lone figure slowly glided in on wings. “Hmm,” said Xorai. “What’s this?” He pulled the slightly glowing Time Travel Staff out of the broken wood. A greedy look entered Xorai’s eyes. “I wonder what I could do with this….” THE END Result After the fall, Ben Hun was never the same. He had lost his strength, good looks and most of all his sanity. He also became a much nicer penguin. When he got better, Fudd resigned and let him have back his position. Ben Hun ruled happily after that for many years, and never reverted the changes to the hole (but he DID revert the changes to the currency). He later abdicated, let his brother rule and became Prime Minister. Fudd became the HunEmpire’s no. 1 most wanted, ever though most of the citizens liked his changes to the hole. Kwiksilver’s Vortex Manipulator was fixed by Doctor Hickory, but just to be safe he enclosed it in a metal cylinder he called the Time Staff. It would heal the Vortex Manipulator if it was broken. It worked, and everything went back to normal. In a clever move by the Bureau of Entropy, Xorai gained possession of the Time Travel Staff. What would he do with it? Only time would tell… See also * Kwiksilver * The Hole * Ben Hun * Ben Hun/Future * Fudd * Time Travel Staff * HunEmpire Category:Events